


Fly Away With Me

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [77]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Flying, M/M, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: Do you play Avengers Academy? Tony and Falcon often fly together (getting Loki jealous lol) and I keep thinking about their flying dates and how they have an alone time somewhere up high to be all cuddly and schmoopy as they want where no one can see them and judge them.





	

Tony had already been flying over the academy for a few hours before Sam joined him. He flew lazy circles around Tony and he didn’t speak for quite some time. But eventually curiosity won out for Sam.

“What are you even doing up here?” he asked and flew another loop around Tony.

“Flying,” Tony gave back. He expected Sam to ask more, but he was met with silence and in the end he felt the need to fill it. “Being away from everyone sometimes...it helps.”

“It sure is a bit much, isn’t it?” Sam asked and looked down, to watch their classmates and friends walk beneath them.

Since the academy had started it had steadily grown and there were a lot of people walking around now. Sometimes too many.

“Mh-mh,” Tony hummed and continued his huge circles.

Sam stayed by his side for almost two hours before he said “I have to go back down.”

“Okay,” Tony said and watched as Sam gracefully landed and folded away his wings.

Tony stayed up in the air for another hour or so, but it wasn’t the same anymore. Pretending that he enjoyed the quiet and reclusiveness suddenly became very hard to do.

~*~*~

Sam kept joining him. Not on all his flights, but on enough that Tony was wondering what Sam was actually doing.

When this had gone on for a few weeks he finally asked.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a little glance at Sam who managed to shrug despite his wings.

“Spending some time away from them,” he gave back with a nod at the others. When he looked back at Tony there was a small smile on his face. “Spending time with you.”

At that Tony frowned. “Why would you?”

“There’s always someone who wants something from you. Or you’re busy with your science. There is barely any time to catch you alone. This is the only time I ever get the chance to.”

“But...why?” Tony asked, hoping for a clarification, because what Sam had said had sure as hell confused him.

“You know, if you are not busy reading up on historic ladies you could pick up a book about birds,” Sam said with a wink and flew back down, joining Cap at the club.

~*~*~

Tony picked up more than one book about birds. They were fascinating, and all so very different. The only thing he stumbled upon regularly was a courting ritual that involved a lot of flying. Whenever Tony read about that he felt himself blush, only to remind himself that that was probably not was Sam had meant. It was more likely that he talked about hunting than about courting.

He asked, the next time Sam joined him.

“So, is this about hunting or courting?”

Sam gave him a sly smile. “Isn’t that almost the same?” he asked and flew a loop over Tony, only to dive under him the next second.

“Depends on the outcome. I’m not keen on getting eaten,” Tony gave back.

“What are you keen on then?” Sam inquired with a bright smile and Tony couldn’t help but smile back.

“Does anyone ever pay real attention to us when we are up here?” he asked instead of giving an answer and Sam looked down.

“Not that I know of,” he gave back and Tony grinned.

“So it wouldn’t raise too much attention when we just disappeared for a few minutes? Because I sure as hell get dizzy following you around.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Tony jerked his head over to the Wakandan Jungle T’Challa had inexplicably brought along. “There’s a place where no one can see us from below.”

“You sure as hell know your way around,” Sam teased him but there was a bit of doubt to his words.

“Sometimes even flying isn’t enough. Anyone can see me here, it’s like I’m still under scrutiny. Being able to hide comes in handy.”

“For whisking away girls?” Sam asked, voice strained, and Tony quickly shook his head.

“For eating cheese in peace and getting away from Wasps enthusiasm and Cap’s too high expectations.”

“I feel you there,” Sam replied with a look at Kamala and Natasha and Taskmaster. “It sure can be a bit much.”

“Yeah. Follow me,” Tony said and slowly, carefully, made his way over to the jungle, using wide arcs to get closer, so that he wouldn’t attract attention.

Sam followed his lead and soon they were able to hide behind some trees and ferns.

“This is where you hide?”

“Don’t tell T’Challa. He might kill me.”

“I don’t think so, but I won’t,” Sam agreed and settled down next to Tony.

~*~*~

Soon it became a regular thing. Sam or Tony would go flying, aware that the other always had their eyes on them, and then they would hide away in the jungle, waiting for the other to join them. It never took more than a few minutes before that happened.

“You never answered my question, you know,” Tony said almost a month later, legs drawn in, arms across his knees and head resting on them, facing Sam.

“What question?” Sam asked, not even bothering to sit up, lazily sprawled out.

“Hunting or courting?”

“Isn’t it obvious by now?” Sam asked and now he was looking at Tony.

“There are many different ways to do both,” Tony said with a shrug. “I’ve been reading up on this.”

“And yet you have learned nothing,” Sam replied with a soft smile and sat up.

Before Tony could really wonder what Sam was going to do, he already leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against Tony’s lips.

“So courting then,” Tony softly muttered when Sam pulled back and feeling Sam laugh against his lips was probably better than the kiss itself.

“Courting,” Sam said and leaned in again.

~*~*~

After they had assured that it was indeed courting what was going on, they spend most of their time hidden away in the jungle.

Neither of them was comfortable with doing it on campus, not with how crowded it was, and how many people ran around there that they didn’t really know, so they thoroughly enjoyed their hidden time.

“I like this,” Tony muttered, head resting on Sam’s chest and Sam’s arm around his shoulder.

“I should hope so,” Sam mumbled into his hair and then peppered it with little kisses.

“I like you,” Tony admitted and then promptly hid his face away.

But Sam gently nudged his head up to kiss him before he rearranged them so that they lay face to face.

“I like you too,” Sam mumbled and brushed his nose against Tony’s.

“We don’t have to leave here yet, do we?”

“No,” Sam muttered. “We have at least another hour before someone starts to miss us.”

“Good,” Tony said and promptly snuggled closer to Sam. He would make the most of the hour they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/150546679711/do-you-play-avengers-academy-tony-and-falcon)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
